The Fate Chronicles
by Beginning Life
Summary: What happens when a very old enemy teams up with one of the senshi's old protector's gone bad? And who is this new senshi that seems to know Usagi so very well?


Oh, yay! I have started yet another Fan fiction. If you are a reader of my writings, you will know most of the chapters are short. . .well, things have changed. This is the shortest one. I hope you like it. If it is in 'these' it is a thought...Speaking is these "" and breaking is these ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own Sailor Syntyche and Sailor Cian Nuada.  
  
Prologue  
  
Prisca lay next to Chiela, her lover. She smelled her always Jasmine smelling hair. " Chiela. . ." She whispered in her ear. Prisca turned from Chiela, pulling her hand from under her. Prisca's long blonde hair was wet and messy as was Chiela long silver hair. Prisca stood up, pulling a robe over her nude body. " Wake up Chiela. I'm being summoned. . ." She whispered.  
  
Chiela looked up at Prisca, and sighed. The silk blankets covered her nearly nude body. " You have to go?" She asked, staring up at her with sad eyes.  
  
Prisca looked back at Chiela, " I've been awaiting the fuckin' day when The Darkness would finally come. I have to fight." She smiled, and helped Chiela up. She kissed her lips softly, passionately. It was as if a farewell kiss.  
  
The two looked so peaceful standing there. Their palace over looked all of the planets, and it seemed to twirl around the girls. Chiela laced her fingers within Prisca's fingers.  
  
Chiela pulled away, " I have to prepare for Queen Serenity and the Princess." Chiela kissed Prisca's cheek, and still held her hand. " Nova Syntyche! Make-up!" Chiela yelled, and she was surrounded by silver mist, the moon above her. Her setting behind her seems to be a chapel in ruins. Silver wings sprout from her back, and cover her naked body. Her bodice and skirt appear, still intact. Two long slices come from no where, cutting her skirt and bodice. As she lands her boots appear. She runs her hands over her arms, her gloves appearing. Lastly her tiara and choker appear.  
  
Chiela. . .Sailor Syntyche, looked at Prisca, and smiled. Starting off with the bodice which seems to be raggedy and cut, right at her naval. The Eren Cruz embedded in her stomach. She has an all silver fuku. Her skirt if a very dark silver, which frays out into strings on each curve of it. It makes it look like a long dress. Her boots are a beautiful silky like silver, which are leather, and reach her thighs. A transparent cloak seems to cover her head. Her bodice has strings that tie onto her skirt, as to her shirt not flying up. Her gloves reach to the muscle on her arm, and are the same silky-like material as her shoes. Her tiara is also silver, with another replica of the Eren Cruz in the middle. Her choker is silver, with once again, a lovely Eren Cruz replica.  
  
" Show off." Prisca smiled, and yelled, " Nemesis Cian Nuada! Make-up!" Her hands cupping around the Shyam Dara. Her arms raise from cupping the Shyam Dara, and her bodice appears. Upon raising her hands, her ribbons appear, shooting out, and intertwining around her arm. Her gloves appears, and she moves her fingers. She flips, and her skirt appears. There was a slash on each side of her, where the slits appear, and then her chains appear. She twirls around, counter clockwise, and her ribbons for her legs appear, spinning so fast, they tie themselves. She then grazes her hands over her neck, flipping her hair. Her choker, and her cloak appears. With a blinding flash of light, her tiara appears.  
  
Prisca. . .Sailor Cian Nuada, laughed. Her skirt is silver it having a black trim, and still has the gold layering over it. The Shyam Dara is still embedded right above her naval. The stars at the slits on her skirt are now gold. She still does have the silver chains connecting it though. She now has a black bodice, with gold lining. She now has the Silver Star that connects in her chest, yet now the cloak is silver. Black, gold, and silver ribbons surround her arm, connecting her bodice and gloves, which are now, silver, with a gold and black star in the middle. Her shoes, are now silver moccasins, with black and gold ribbons, tying above her knee. She now wears a silver choker, with a black star. And gold lining. She does have a tiara now, silver, with a gold and black star in the middle.  
  
Sailor Cian Nuada held Ahriman Horatius, her black and gold staff. Sailor Syntyche held the Eren Cruz Staff. Sailor Cian Nuada sighed to herself, " I'll see you in a while. Tell Serenity and Usagi that I am sorry I could not be here." She kissed Syntyche's forehead, and hugged her. " Keep my necklace so you don't forget me in these lonely, lonely nights..." She whispered, trying not to cry. ' Why am I getting so torn up over this? Chiela will be alright. . .and I will be alright.' She thought to herself.  
  
" Nuada Teleport!" Cian Nuada yelled as Syntyche's first tear fell to the floor with a splatter. Syntyche leaned against the Eren Cruz Staff, and closed her eyes. " Be safe my love, may angels guide you home to me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sailor Cian Nuada stood on top the building, holding Ahriman Horatius. "Fuckin' fight me now, Orpheus." She whispered harshly. She shivered slightly. ' Stop saying my name Chiela, please. It makes me cry when it carries on the wind of this world.'  
  
Orpheus appeared before her. He had contained all his darkness into one little being he called Orpheus. His shoulder-length curled hair was wet, but graceful. His cloak swished behind him as he stepped forward. He wore all black that was supposed of him. He held a small crystal ball in his left hand, and in his right was a hematite ball. " This is Chiela's Life, and this is your life, Prisca." He said, noting that Chiela's was Crystal, and Prisca's was Hematite. " Chiela of sweet Jasmine, and you of lovely Sakura. Complete opposites that both love each other. Do you know what has happened to the sweet Chiela?" He asked, looking out around the city. It wasn't as big as it could be. Still becoming itself, into the lovely Tokyo, Japan.  
  
" What the hell did you do to her?!" Cian Nuada yelled, stepping forward. She pulled out on of the Dusan Daggers, and pointed it towards him. Silver wings appeared on her back, as she started to hover above the building.  
  
" I have done nothing, it is that Serenity, and the Princess. They have killed her!" Orpheus yelled, and watched Cian Nuada disappear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syntyche smiled at Queen Serenity, and Princess Serenity. She shivered as Cian Nuada thought of her. She then felt an amazing force coming upon them. " Serenity! Usagi! You must both leave, now!" She yelled, and placed her fingers on both of their temples. They both disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Syntyche looked up in time to see Erebus, a weaker version of Orpheus. " Erebus, shouldn't you be with Orpheus, fighting Sailor Cian Nuada?!" She yelled at him, and disappeared in a flash as he attacked her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cian Nuada appeared in her palace, and found the scorch marks, and a shattered piece of the Eren Cruz Staff. She fell to her knees as she looked at the ground. " Chiela. . ." She whispered, and tears cam from her eyes.  
  
Orpheus appeared behind her, and pulled her hair into a ponytail. " Join me, Prisca. I can help you defeat the Senshi, and make them pay for what they did."  
  
Cian Nuada looked at him, and without thinking, accepted his offer. Her skirt changed it now being black, with silver lining. She also still has a gold, transparent, layering over it. The Shyam Dara is embedded right above her naval. There are slits in the skirt, that are connected by now silver stars at the top. There are silver chains that come from the upper part, to the stars in the skirt. The silver bodice that is her top starts right above the Shyam Dara. She has two latches on her cloak, that when formed together, create a star in them middle of her chest. It is now a black cloak, with a hood that usually is over her head. From her bodice comes black, gold, and silver ribbons that attach to her gloves, that star at her wrist, and end at her mid-finger. They are black, with a half silver, half gold star on them. Her shoes.are interesting. They are somewhat like black moccasins, with silver, and gold ribbons wrapping around her legs, and tying right above her knees. She has a black choker, with a gold star, and silver trim. She doesn't have a tiara, but she does have an almost exact replica of the Shyam Dara. Her long blonde hair had changed into short black hair, curved, with silver streaks. Her shining blue eyes changed to deep blue.  
  
" I will make Serenity pay for what she has done."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syntyche appeared back in her chapel, which was now in ruins. She looked to Cian Nuada's star as it slowly flickered out. " I will may you pay, Orpheus, for what you have done to my love. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Uh. . .most of my chapters won't b this short. It's just that my mind is dead right now, because I'm really tired, and sick. So, I hope you like it so far. Don't worry, enter the Senshi is next chapter. Orpheus is such an evil bastard. 


End file.
